Make Me
by hottyjessy
Summary: When two princesses of warring nations are thrust together befriend eachoter as was prophesised, what will some do to protect their nations?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Propecy

_For many a day will our children fight._

_The forces of iniquity that once loved._

_Many a generation will continue this movement,_

_For many a century, they shall fight on._

_Until all this hate shall come to an end._

_In two who are loved this spell shall break._

_When in two great leaders,_

_The bonds are rekindled._

_Once again peace shall reign over Tamarin._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jessica gazed out of her window, watching for the much awaited carriage to arrive. It had been a long two months over which her friend Stephanie had been away in Alphonse, learning more about the country which she was to one day rule. The two girls had met not more than a year before they had been separated, but in this time had become fast friends. There were not two girls more different, yet more similar.

They had met at Lady Hamlet's School for Ladies', a finishing school that courtiers all over the continent strived to get their young ladies admitted to. As both girls had been crown princesses of large countries, Lady Hamlet had been all too happy to have them both.

Jessica had been nervous at the start of the new year, going off to board in a foreign place did that to one, although she had attended the select seminary the previous year. It was a large school, and the two girls had never really come into contact before they were asked to share an apartment. It came as a surprise, Jessica had been looking forward to sharing her apartment with her good friend Lady Alexandra, while Stephanie had been looking forward to sharing hers with Lady Susana.

Stephanie had been just as nervous as Jessica when she found out that she and Susana were to be separated, and she was to be forced to stay with someone she barely knew. She and Susana had become good friends in their first year, although Stephanie sometimes found her insipid or overpowering. Both girls began to feel the arrival of their first day with dread.

But days do come, and come this one did. Jessica and her old nursery maid Meggy exchanged final words before she departed the carriage, a final hug in the privacy of the luxurious compartment. As Meggy was senior in the castle and could not be spared to accompany Jessica, a shy young woman named Lolita was to wait on her instead for her stay at the seminary.

Jessica waved the carriage off and blew a final kiss to Meggy, before she and Lolita entered Lady Hamlet's and were admitted into the bustling foyer by the matron herself. She felt sick with the nervous butterflies fluttering around inside her stomach.

"Welcome Princess, I trust you had a good trip," Lady Hamlet said, curtseying low and with an air of great countenance as she did so, not wobbling in the slightest. Jessica envied her that.

"Yes it was lovely thank you my lady," Jessica replied, smiling sweetly.

"Well please make yourself at home, Tilly here will take you up to your new apartment. Your baggage will follow you presently."

"Thank you for your hospitality Lady Hamlet." Jessica said all to properly. "Come along Lolita."

She was stopped along the way by her friend Alexandra, who caught her in one of the halls. At the sight of her old friend, she felt the butterflies slowly settle.

"Jessica darling! How I have missed you! You look fantastic! Who made that dress for you, it is simply _divine!"_

Jessica smiled and embraced her friend. "Alex, what about yourself! You look so elegant! I can scarcely believe we are back here already!"

Alex smiled excitedly. "Why thank you! Yes I can scarcely believe it myself. Back here all ready! The Christmas break did pass terribly quickly."

"Yes it did, didn't it? Well, I shall see you again shortly but I best be moving on! Do you know where they have put us this year?"

She watched Alex's face fall dramatically and instantly knew something was wrong and prepared herself for Alex's melodrama.

"Oh Jessie darling!" Alex said, latching onto her arm. "You would never believe what these awful people have done!" Alex drew breath dramatically and said, in a hesitant whisper, "They have separated us!"

Jessica played her part well. "Oh really dearest? How awful indeed! Who are you sharing with?"

"Well I am sharing with Lady Emily, but I feel for you darling! You are no doubt boarding with a stranger!"

Jessica felt the butterflies rise up again in a frenzy. She plastered a reassuring smile onto her face and said coolly, "Well I had best find out hadn't I?"

"Yes, yes do make haste!"

"Well I shall see you later. Au Revoir!" Jessica curtseyed and hurried off, Lolita following her.

She was lead to one of the large apartments reserved for royalty as per usual, but into one she had never stayed in before. There was an embroidered sign on the door which stated; _The Garden Apartment, Princess Jessica of Lumere and Princess Stephanie of Alphonse._


End file.
